


on set

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [84]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel, Actor Dean, M/M, TV shows - Freeform, they are stars on a 'glorified soap opera'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not much to dislike, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on set

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #21: Soap Opera

“But _why_ does C.J. need to be with Alaina, huh? C’mon, you’re not gonna tell me that all the moms out there watching don’t wanna see a Finn and C.J. makeout scene!”

Castiel rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his co-star and best friend of six years – _boyfriend_ of three of those years. “As much as _I_ would like a makeout scene involving Finn and C.J., we have to bow to the writer’s wishes, Dean. Besides, Alaina could use a little of C.J.’s boy-next-door charm, don’t you think?”

Dean nodded, face twisting into a reluctantly sympathetic expression. Alaina really _had_ been this season’s punching bag so far, and her character was far from the show’s most annoying. Whether that was all due to the writers or Jo’s acting skills was still up for debate, though.

This job was one of his better ones, in Castiel’s humble opinion. _Natural Wonders_ was still going strong in its sixth season, and it was certainly better than the majority of gigs he’d had in the past. Just thinking about _Blacklight_ still made him cringe, and whoever had said he should try out for more parts like that had just been plain crazy. Besides, working on this set was the whole reason he and Dean were now coming up on their third anniversary.

He would be forever grateful that the directors had seen potential in his (admittedly) awkward audition for the best-friend character Finn Henley. Even if he could just collapse some days by the end of shooting, there was nothing like actually looking _forward_ to a day’s work. Maybe Dean helped some with that, but Castiel liked to think most of it was due to the wonderful atmosphere of the set and its various crewmembers. Never had he felt so much like he was part of a family while working – boyfriend coworker notwithstanding.

“Hey, you wanna grab a bite after? I’ll invite the girls and we can make a night out of it.”

Shaking his head indulgently, Castiel stood and tossed his script down onto the seat. “Sure, Dean. You should invite Benny, too – he seems lonely.”

“Hey, when you nab the part of creeper admirer, you gotta expect a little hesitance from your co-stars, right? I swear they’re gonna make him into a vampire, just you wait.”

“I don’t think we’re that kind of show, Dean.”

“There was a _fairy_ in season two!”

Throwing his hands up, Castiel just directed a fond look at his boyfriend and turned for the trailer door. Maybe he hadn’t exactly pictured being one of the stars in a glorified soap opera when he was a child, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
